


Stranded

by coopskenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Plokit, Stranded, i love them, plo koon is kinda shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopskenobi/pseuds/coopskenobi
Summary: Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon fail at a mission before resorting to hijacking a separatist ship in order to escape. With little fuel left, they decide to land on an unrecognizable planet in the middle of what feels like nowhere.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Kudos: 23





	Stranded

Over an unrecognizable desert planet flew two Jedi Masters, placed unusually within a stolen separatist ship. Hordes of dust stuck onto the flight-bound craft causing any sort of view to be impossible to witness, not to mention the communications were long gone.

A low chuckle emerged from the nautolan jedi, sitting comfortably beside Jedi Master (and co-pilot!) Plo Koon within the cramped cockpit of the taken ship.

“Nothing about this is amusing, Master Fisto.” Plo commented impatiently, his angry and low tone of voice perfectly suiting the situation at hand. Kit shrugged and chuckled.

“We’ll have to land at some point,” Kit responded, changing the subject, “and you’ll have to be stuck with me for a little while, Master Koon.” That final statement caused a smile to return to Fisto’s face.

“We’ll have to make do with the little resources we have,” Plo Koon added. Truthfully, being stranded with Kit was an exciting idea to the co-pilot. His crush on the fellow Jedi Master could be compared to one of a teenage girl-- he still tried his best to appear calm, however. Plo was a master of shielding any embarrassing thoughts.

Fisto shifted in his seat in order to prepare for landing, Plo sighed as butterflies settled into his stomach. Kit was effortlessly flipping switches and typing inputs, while Koon watched. His face was heating at even the sight of him.

Master Fisto soon shifted his focus to Plo and snickered, “as wonderful as my face is, I’m not the only one piloting here.”

Plo Koon quickly averted his emotionless glance, getting to work. The ship was soon lowering, and after a few short minutes the aircraft landed on the ground.

“Now, to fix the communications-” Koon started.

“Plo, we’ve been on this ship for hours. Let us rest.”

Without a second thought, Kit removed his tabard and soon the tunic underneath. Completely shirtless, Fisto gestured for Plo to follow him.

The Jedi Master stared at the nautolan’s muscular figure, before shamefully looking away and fiddling with his hands. He hesitantly followed, watching as Kit opened the hatch above the ship and climbed up. Plo climbed through the hatch afterward, and stood atop the ship.

“Why must we stand on our ship when we have work to do?” Koon complained.

“Hush, you need relaxation just as I do.” With that, Fisto gently reached for Plo’s hand and sat themselves down on the top of the aircraft.

Admittedly, Plo enjoyed the warmth of the desert planet, especially since he was used to staying in a chilly starship constantly. He turned to face Kit, who was sitting upright besides him and observing the scenery.

"I suppose the mission didn't go as planned," Plo said, much more bitterly than how he had initially wanted to sound, "I'm not exactly sure how you can remain so positive."

Fisto turned and examined the jedi beside him, with that usual proud look on his face, "what can I say, you're the only one I'd actually like being stranded with."

"Lucky you." Despite his low and sarcastic remark, Kit's comment made Koon feel all the more fluttery and enabled him to twiddle with his fingers (he constantly does this around Fisto). For a moment, the shy jedi completely forgot about shielding his thoughts and continued to ponder about the last statement said to him. Kit took advantage of this, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at Plo's giddiness. He knew what to do from then.

"So, Koon, I have a small confession I'd like to make while we're here." The more confident of the two hummed, provoking Plo's curiosity.

"Go ahead then."

"I believe that I've become rather fond of someone, perhaps even like them." He continued to explain, closing his eyes and feelings hints of jealousy radiating from Plo Koon.

Plo shook his head and looked away. crossing his arms. "You know you're not supposed to form attachments, Kit.."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't help myself," Fisto said in a sweet voice, "they're a softie, very cute, and incredibly strong.."

Self doubt clouded Plo's mind, he knew most people would never view him the same way Fisto would describe his crush.

"Do you have any guesses on who it is?" Kit pressed, a smirk climbing onto his face. Plo shook his head with no response, sadness flowing through him.

Fisto scooted closer to Koon, nearly touching. "You actually know quite a bit about who I like."

The shyer scanned for answers, throwing in ideas for who it could be. Plo has made himself acquainted with many people in the past, his impressive empathy has caused many people to love and respect him on a deeper level, but which one is Kit's crush? His mind created many theories and guesses, but were soon silenced when he felt a hand on his waist.

"..Kit?" Plo sputtered after Fisto surprised him by wrapping an arm around him. The nautolan tugged Plo Koon closer so their bodies were touching.

"I'd like you to continue guessing.." Kit whispered in the other Jedi's ear. Plo was completely flustered, the hand touching his waist felt so right but it was equally as shocking, "unless you already know."

"But.. but.." Koon's calm demeanor was little to none at this point in time. He had no clue if this was an incredibly cruel prank, or if Kit was being touchy. He didn't know what to do. Master Fisto had the high ground in this situation. Wishing to push his point further, Fisto placed hands on both sides of Koon's waist and lifted him up, placing him on his right thigh. Kit fearlessly wrapped an arm around his fellow jedi from behind.

"Any idea yet?" Kit smiled.

"Y-yes, but.. It's impossible, why me?"

"Mm, I feel no need to explain."

"Well, I possibly like you back... Also, the comms still need to be fixed."

Kit Fisto groaned and pinched Plo, who stood up and started climbing down the hatch.

"Hey!" Kit laughed, "What happened to taking a break?!"

The two of them both returned to the cockpit, easing back into work. It was a long moment of silence, but an appreciated one. The force was strong between them, almost as if it drew them together.

"Nobody knows about this." Plo said harshly.

"About what, exactly?" Kit smiled.

"Us.." the jedi responded, his nervous feelings returning once more.

"Fine, fine.. However, I can't promise that I won't hold your hands sometimes."

"We can have exceptions I suppose." Plo breathed.

They were quickly back to work, and as much as they wished to retreat from the war forever, the two were aware of their duties and respected them. It would be a long night of repair before any sort of message could be sent out, however they both appreciated being alone together, even if it meant landing in the middle of nowhere. Stranded.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on ao3, so yay! its really short and im not very proud of it, but this is definitely a very underrated ship that i'd love to see more content on. i hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it!


End file.
